Blowing Bubbles
by eighth world wonder
Summary: Ginny teaches Harry how to blow magical bubbles. HG, almost romance, but mor elike sweet friendship.


**Blowing Bubbles**

By A. Rizhel

It was warm. The sun shone brightly over the Burrow, its rays filtering through the many windows of the slightly lopsided, kind house. Harry had taken to walking in the Weasley's backyard in the late morning. His mind spun with thoughts, happy thoughts, foreboding thoughts, friendly thoughts, enough thoughts to fill seven Pensieves. A large dog made of bubble swam through the air, past his face, bringing him back to his surroundings. The dog reminded him painfully of Sirius, but he pushed the thought away. Hoping to distract himself from the grief of his godfather's death, he glanced around, looking for the source of the bubble animal.

Ginny was sitting by the lake, her feet dipped in the water. She dipped a bubble wand into a solution and curved her mouth into a delicate O, blowing softly at the bubble wand. A bubble grew, forming the shape of a hippogriff. The hippogriff looked at her before being carried away by the gentle breeze. Curious, Harry walked over to the redhead.

"Hi Ginny," he spoke softly, so as not to startle her.

Ginny turned her head and smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry," she said. "How was your walk?"

"I think it left me more confused than I was before," he admitted with a small laugh. He looked curiously at the bubble wand she was holding gently. "What are you doing?" he asked, eager to drive the conversation away from his inner thoughts.

"I'm blowing bubbles," Ginny said simply. "Have you ever blown magical bubbles?"

"I've never even tried muggle bubbles," Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny pulled out another bubble wand. "Do you want to try?"

"I wouldn't know how," Harry said honestly

"I'll teach you," Ginny said brightly. "First you dip the wand in the bubble solution," she said as she dipped her bubble wand into the light liquid. "See how there's a sort of film in the ring of the wand?" Harry nodded. "That means you're ready. Now blow softly," she instructed.

Harry blew towards the ring of the wand, but the bubble simply popped.

"Ah, that happens," Ginny said. "No matter, try again."

She handed Harry a bubble wand and watched as he dipped the wand and blew softly. A bubble grew, then formed into a large lion.

Ginny laughed. "A true Gryffindor!" she proclaimed. Harry smiled. "Do another," Ginny said.

Harry obeyed, and his next bubble was an horse.

"I think you've got the hang of it now!"

"Yeah. Yeah I think I do."

Ginny blew another bubble; it was another dog. The two continued to sit by the lake, blowing bubbles contentedly. After an hour, Harry realized with a start that he had not thought of Siruis or Bellatrix, or Voldemort or the prophecy.

"Thanks," Harry said suddenly.

And Ginny didn't even have to say "For what?" or "I didn't do anything."

She simply looked at him, and said "You're welcome," with a smile. She reached out and held his hand, squeezing it slightly but very reassuringly. And with their hands interlocked, they each blew one final bubble.

----------------

A/N: So I know it's been awhile and I was supposed to write over the summer, but summer always leads to procrastination for me. I still don't have my permit! Ah, well. At least I finally got a ONE onshot out this summer. I'm still working on my first multi-chap fic. It's so hard! There are alot of scenes I have planned in my head, but getting them down on paper [or laptop is an entirely different story. Also, there's connecting the scenes so it actually becomes a story.

Sorry about the length of this oneshot, but I was inspired by a quote about blowing bubbles from a friend Allie Costa. Blowing bubbles quote inspired a silly fluffy story, to a humorous fluffy story, to this particular oneshot. It was supposed to be romantic, but it turned out a bit more like sweet friendship with a hint of romance in the future, lol. Nevertheless, even though this oneshot took many turns, it has always been a fluffy HG oneshot.

I knew once I started reading DG and DHerm stories that I should stop wasting my time reading useless stories to writing something I would enjoy...and this A/N has become entirely too long. So, erm..see you in a while!


End file.
